Kategorie:126-150
Tödliche Flammen Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 126 * Autor: Christopher Pike * OT: Slumber Party * Originalausgabe: SCHOLATIC BOOKS, 557 BROADWAY, NEW YORK, NY 10012 USA / PUBLASHED BY ARRANGEMENT WITH SCHOLATIC INC. * Foto: ZEFAimages / Corbis * Ausgabe: 02/2006 * Übersetzung: Uwe Kaiser * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Lara und ihre Freundinnen freuen sich total auf ein Wochenende im Schnee! Nell hat die ganze Clique in die Skihütte ihrer Eltern eingeladen. Doch der Spaß vergeht ihnen schnell. Denn seltsame Unfälle passieren, und schließlich verschwindet eine von ihnen spurlos. Wo Dana zuletzt gesehen wurde, finden sie nur heiße Asche im kalten Schnee. Lara hat einen schrecklichen Verdacht... Kommentare: * --- Das geheimnisvolle Tattoo Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 127 * Autorin: Linda Cargill * OT: Eyes Of The Dragon * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images / Corbis * Ausgabe: 03/2006 * Übersetzung: Dirk Zellmer * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Geheimnisvoll glühen die rubinroten Augen des Drachen, und fasziniert starrt Merle das Tattoo an. Alle vier Jungen, die sie und ihre Freundin Christie am Lake Powell kennengelernt haben, tragen die gleiche kunstvolle Tätowierung. Und als der supersympathische Flint zu ihrer Clique stößt, entdeckt Merle auch bei ihm den Drachen. Zu gerne möchte sie wissen, was er bedeutet! Doch dann wird einer ihrer neuen Freunde ermordet. Er ist das erste Opfer bei der tödlichen Schatzsuche nach dem legendären Drachenschwert vom Lake Powell... Kommentare: * --- Rache ist süß Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 128 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Rache ist süß * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Corbis * Ausgabe: 04/2006 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Reggie ist total glücklich: Sie darf mit ihrer besten Freundin C. C. ins Sommercamp fahren! Spannende Abenteuer und jede Menge Spaß warten auf sie. Doch nach der Gruselgeschichte über ertrunkene Mädchen, die im flackernden Schein des Lagerfeuers erzählt wird, wird es unheimlich. Denn Reggie findet einen seltsamen Zettel in dem Schlafsack, den sie von der netten Kylie geborgt hat: "Ich weiß genau, was du getan hast." Und am nächsten Tag stößt Kylie etwas Schreckliches zu... Kommentare: * --- Tanz mit der Angst Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 129 * Autorin: Nicole Davidson * OT: Dying To Dance * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Corbis * Ausgabe: 05/2006 * Übersetzung: Nicole Tölle * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Carrie und ihr Bruder Andy haben tolle Chancen, beim nächsten Tanzturnier einen Preis zu gewinnen! Doch dann beschließt Andy plötzlich, mit Carries schärfster Rivalin Miranda aufzutreten. So eine Gemeinheit! Kurz darauf wird Miranda tot aufgefunden, und alle glauben, daß Carrie dahintersteckt. Bis auf Joe, ihr neuer Tanzpartner, in den sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt. Aber selbst seine aufregenden Küsse können Carrie nicht die Angst nehmen: Erst entkommt sie selbst nur knapp einem Unfall, dann verschwindet auch noch Andy spurlos... Kommentare: * --- Der Sohn des Magiers Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 130 * Autorin: Janice Harrell * OT: Magic Son * Originalausgabe: Published by Arrangement with Janice Harrell and Harper Collins Children´s Books,a division of Harper Collins Publishers * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 06/2006 Übersetzung: Ingrid Gross * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Harrys Zaubervorstellung auf dem Schulball ist ein toller Erfolg! Blythe ist sehr beeindruckt, und als Harry mit ihr flirtet, gibt sie ihm eine Chance. Doch der erste Besuch bei ihm zu Hause ist total gruselig: Zwei mächtige Tiger, die Harrys Vater für seine Magiershow braucht, laufen frei im Garten herum, dann wird sie auch noch versehentlich in ein dunkles Zimmer gesperrrt. Harry kann zwar alles erklären, aber trotzdem wird Blythe ein unheimliches Gefühl nicht los... Kommentare: * --- Der Silberwolf Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 131 * Autorin: Linda Cargill * OT: Murder In Yellowstone * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Fancy by Veer / Strandperle / Corbis * Ausgabe: 07/2006 * Übersetzung: Dirk Zellmer * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Unheimlich leuchten die gelben Augen des Wolfes in der Dunkelheit. So schnell wie möglich bringt Darcy sich bei ihren Großeltern in Sicherheit, die im Yellowstone Park wohnen! Knapp davon gekommen - wenig später erfährt sie entsetzt, daß ein Wolf mit silbernen Fell zwei Menschen getötet hat. Doch Darcy hat einen anderen Verdacht. Denn sie hat einen seltsamen Fremden in der einsamen Wildnis gesehen. Seitdem bekommt sie mysteriöse Drohbriefe, die ihren Tod beim nächsten Vollmond ankündigen. Gezeichnet: Der Wolf... Kommentare: * --- Der See der toten Mädchen Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 132 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Der See der toten Mädchen * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Corbis * Ausgabe: 08/2006 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Ungläubig hört die süße Sidney ihrer Freundin Chelsea zu: Angeblich liegt ein Fluch auf dem schwarzen See! Immer wieder sollen Mädchen an seinen Ufern ums Leben gekommen sein. Ob an dieser Gruselstory etwas dran ist? Auf jeden Fall findet Shelly den Ausblick von ihrem neuen Zimmer auf das dunkle Wasser jetzt noch viel unheimlicher. Doch sie ist auch neugierig geworden. Als sie eines Nachts seltsame Lichter auf dem See sieht, will sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Sie schleicht sich aus dem Haus und hört einen gellenden Schrei - der nächste Tag bringt eine entsetzliche Entdeckung mit sich... Kommentare: * --- Gefährliches Spiel Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 133 * Autorin: Elizabeth Chandler * OT: No Time To Die * Originalausgabe: Simon & Schuster * Foto: Corbis * Ausgabe: 09/2006 * Übersetzung: Birgit Hannemann * Reihe: Dark Secrets Klappentext: * Das Spiel mit der Angst beginnt! Auf der Suche nach dem Mörder ihrer Schwester geht Jenny unter falschem Namen auf Lizas Schauspielschule. Niemand soll wissen, wer sie wirklich ist, aber alle scheinen es zu ahnen: Der begabte junge Darsteller Mike, der heiß mit ihr flirtet, der ehrgeizige Regisseur Walker Burke, der Requisiteur Brian und der seltsame Hausmeister Arthur. Und immer wieder hat Jenny dunkle Visionen von Lizas letzten Stunden! Will ihre Schwester ihr aus dem Jenseits verraten, wer der Täter ist? Zu spät - plötzlich wird Jenny selbst zur Zielscheibe... Kommentare: * --- Schau nicht nach unten Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 134 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Schau nicht nach unten * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: FontShop / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 10/2006 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Sasha leidet unter panischer Höhenangst. In einem speziellen Sommercamp sucht sie Hilfe. Die Stimmung ist supergut, und auf Anhieb verliebt sie sich in den süßen Deacon. Auf einmal passieren jedoch merkwürdige Dinge. Cassie, die schreckliche Platzangst hat, wird ohnächtig in ihrer verschlossenen Hütte gefunden. Mike ertrinkt um ein Haar in einem defekten Ruderboot. Jemand im Camp verfolgt mörderische Absichten und verbreitet Angst und Schrecken. Doch Sasha hat einen Verdacht... Kommentare: * --- Tod im Zeichen des Drachen Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 135 * Autorin: Raven Cross * OT: Tod im Zeichen des Drachen * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 11/2006 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Kaum betritt Peg das chinesische Viertel von San Francisco, wird sie angestarrt. Im Goldenen Tempel fällt man sogar vor ihr auf die Knie! Liegt es an dem Drachenamulett, das sie seit ihrer Kindheit trägt? Sie fragt ihre Adoptiveltern, doch die schweigen beharrlich. Dafür hat Peg plötzlich dunkle Alpträume von einer jungen Asiatin. Sie muß zurück nach Chinatown - dort liegt die Lösung aller Geheimnisse! Aber bevor Peg und ihr Freund Dan das Viertel erreichen, geraten sie in tödliche Gefahr... Kommentare: * --- Wer mordet für mich? Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 136 * Autorin: S. Landauer * OT: Wer mordet für mich? * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: FontShop / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 12/2006 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * "Er soll einfach wieder dahin verschwinden, woher er gekommen ist!" Wütend spricht Ally diesen Satz vor ihrer Klasse, denn sie hat Streß mit ihrem Mathelehrer. Doch am nächsten Tag ist der fiese Pauker wirklich verschwunden. Jemand hat ihren Wunsch prompt erfüllt: Auf einer Website entdeckt Ally Mr. Bornfield ohnmächtig, verletzt - oder vielleicht sogar tot? Ihren unbedachten Wunsch kann sie nicht zurücknehmen. Dafür versucht sie, zusammen mit Stan, ihrem großen Schwarm, dem Täter auf die Spur zu kommen... Kommentare: * --- Bitterböses Wiedersehen Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 137 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Bitterböses Wiedersehen * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Corbis / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 13/2006 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Erstaunt begegnet Ashton ihrer gesamten alten Clique auf dem College wieder - Feith, Jonathan, Geri und sogar Julian, in den sie damals verliebt war! Seit vor zwei Jahren eine Mutprobe für die Außenseiterin Zoe tödlich endete, haben sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Jetzt gerät einer nach dem anderen von ihnen in Lebensgefahr. Ashton hat entsetzliche Angst - und einen schrecklichen Verdacht: Steckt etwa Julian, der als einziger Zoe retten wollte, dahinter? Kommentare: * --- Der Knochenmann Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 138 * Autor: Steve Hogan * OT: Der Knochenmann * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Mauritius Images / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 01/2007 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Schon im Flugzeug nach Arizona hat Jenny einen furchtbaren Alptraum. Und bei iher Gastfamilie angekommen, fühlt sie merkwürdiges Unbehagen. Dann erfährt sie Schreckliches: Vor einem Jahr wurde hier die Austauschschülerin Yvette ermordet! Nie wurde das Verbrechen aufgeklärt - darür entdeckt Jenny eine unheimliche Knochengestalt, die sie magisch anzieht, ihr aber zugleich Angst einjagt. Als sie auch noch einen letzten Brief von Yvette findet, macht sie sich auf eigene Faust auf die Suche nach dem Mörder. Doch schon bald gerät sie in tödliche Gefahr... Kommentare: * --- Ein eiskalter Plan Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 139 * Autorin: S. Landauer * OT: Ein eiskalter Plan * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 02/2007 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Claire Vosser ist überglücklich. Sie hat sich in den supernetten Rick verliebt! Schade nur, daß sie ihren Traumtyp in den Sommerferien nicht sehen kann. Denn sie fährt mit ihrer Familie zum Camping an den einsamen Angel Lake. Dort machen sie eine unheimliche Entdeckung: Das Mädchen, das im Kiosk arbeitet, scheint Fiona zu sein, die verlorene Tochter der Vossers, die als Baby entführt wurde! Mit offenen Armen nehmen die Eltern sie auf. Doch Claire und ihr Bruder Miles sind mißtrauisch. Denn plötzlich beginnt eine Serie unheimlicher Unfälle... Kommentare: * --- Das Haus des Grauens Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 140 * Autor: Edmund Plante * OT: The Dark House Down The Street * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: PICTURE PRESS / Rizzoli / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 03/2007 * Übersetzung: Birgit Scherenberg-Pfeffer * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Wie ein Vampir kommt Jenna ihr neuer Nachbar vor, der in das unheimliche Haus am Ende der Straße gezogen ist. Den Charles Owen ist bleich, stets in Schwarz gekleidet und immer nur nachts unterwegs. Besorgt fragt Jenna ihren Freund Cody - sein Vater ist schließlich Polizist. Entsetzt erfährt sie, daß kürzlich ein junges Mädchen ermordet wurde. Jenna und ihre Freundin Brenda sind überzeugt: Da steckt Owen hinter! Sie beschließen, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, und ahnen nicht, was sie damit riskieren... Kommentare: * --- Entführt und gejagt! Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 141 * Autor: Robert Sutherland * OT: Greysteel´s Ghost * Originalausgabe: Harprt Tropy, Canada / Published by Arrangement with Harper Collins Publishers Ltd. * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 04/2007 * Übersetzung: Nicole Tölle * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * "Hilf mir!" Voller Angst spürt Gavin, wie er in dem trügerischen Moor versinkt. In letzter Sekunde kann seine Freundin Fiona ihn retten. Doch damit ist ihr gefährliches Abenteuer in Schottland nicht zu Ende - es fängt erst richtig an. Denn in einem einsamen Haus entdecken sie ein gekidnapptes Mädchen und werden von einem Maskierten überwältigt und eigesperrt. Verzweifelt gibt Gavin im Dunkel der Moornacht heimlich Leuchtzeichen mit seiner Taschenlampe. Wird sie jemand finden, bevor es zu spät ist? Kommentare: * --- Mord am Ayers Rock Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 142 * Autorin: Raven Cross * OT: Mord am Ayers Rock * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Mauritius Images / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 05/2007 * Übersetzung: --- Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Jane ist bildhübsch - die Verehrer stehen Schlange! Aber sie haben Pech: Janes Herz ist bereits vergeben. Denn in dem Andenkenladen von Alice Sprigs, in dem sie jeden Tag nach der Schule jobbt, hat sie sich in den sympathischen Tin-kun verliebt, einen talentierten jungen Künstler. Doch ihre stürmische Liebe scheint irgedwem nicht zu passen: Als Tin-kun mit seinem Volk zur alljährlichen Wanderung zum Ayers Rock aufbricht, geht das Souvenirgeschäft in Flammen auf, und ein brutaler Mord geschieht... Kommentare: * --- Wie du mir, so ich dir Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 143 * Autorin: Dana Killborne * OT: Wie du mir, so ich dir * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Corbis / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 06/2007 * Übersetzung: --- Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Beverly ist entnervt: Sie muß sich von ihrem Freund Josh verabschieden, denn ihre Mutter zieht mit ihr aus der Stadt in ein kleines Dorf. Doch langweilig ist es dort ganz und gar nicht, sondern mörderisch gefährlich! Mehrmals wird bei ihnen eingebrochen, und dann werden zwei Mädchen, die Beverly gerade kennengelernt hat, ermordet aufgefunden! Beverly ist geschockt. Steckt der entflohene Sträfling dahinter, vor dem ständig gewarnt wird? Oder sogar Josh, mit dem Beverly inzwischen Schluß gemacht hat, weil sie sich in einen anderen verliebt hat? Bevor sie das Rätsel lösen kann, ist sie bereits selbst in tödlicher Gefahr... Kommentare: * --- Der Schatz von Blakely Manor Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 144 * Autor: Steve Hogan * OT: Tödliches Rätsel * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 07/2007 * Übersetzung: --- Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Eine unheimliche Atmosphäre herrscht in dem alten Schloß! Fay, Tochter einer berühmten Schauspielerin, findet es in dem englischen Mädcheninternat Blakely Manor ganz schön gruselig: Immer wieder ereignen sich seltsame Unfälle! Und dann wird Fayes Mitschülerin Penny ertrunken im Burggraben aufgefunden! Wer hat sie auf dem Gewissen? Hat sie nach dem legendären Schatz gesucht, der in dem alten Gemäuer vergraben sein soll? Der sympathische junge Gärtner Rick warnt Fay. Aber neugierig beschließt sie, selbst auf Schatzsuche zu gehen. Denn noch weiß sie nichts von den gefährlichen Menschenfallen, die in den dunklen Gängen versteckt sind... Kommentare: * --- Tödlicher Fluch Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 145 * Autorin: Raven Cross * OT: Captain Blackbeard´s Fluch * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Mauritius Images * Ausgabe: 08/2007 * Übersetzung: --- Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Sommer, Sonne Schatz - und Mord! * Coole Partys, nette Jungs? Von wegen! Statt mit ihren Freundinnen nach Miami zu fliegen, muß Anne die Sommerferien auf einer kleinen Insel verbringen. Doch dort lernt sie eine Clique von begeisterten Tauchern kennen. Sie alle sind auf der aufregenden Suche nach dem Schatz von Captain Blackbeard, und auf einmal ist Anne auch dabei! In einem versunkenen Wrack vermuten sie den wertvollen Ring des berüchtigten Piraten, dessen Geist angeblich auf der Insel spukt. Aber je näher sie ihrem Ziel kommen, desto schrecklicher sind die Unfälle, die bei ihren Tauchausflügen passieren. Liegt der tödliche Fluch von Captain Blackbeard auf ihnen? Kommentare: --- Jennys letzter Song Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 146 * Autor: R. S. Graham * OT: Tod eines Popstars * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 09/2007 * Übersetzung: --- Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Tiffany kann nicht glauben, daß ihre beste Freundin Jenny bei den Dreharbeiten tödlich verunglückt, Doch was geschah wirklich an jenem Tag? * Verzweifelt hört Tiffany die Nachrichten. Jenny, ihre beste Freundin hatte einen tödlichen Unfall beim Dreh zu einem Videoclip! Tiffany kann das nicht glauben. Und dann entdeckt sie am Computer eine geheimnisvolle Nachricht von Jenny, aufgenommen am Tag vor ihrem Verschwinden. Für Tiffany steht fest: Jenny wollte ihr einen Hinweis geben - sie ist ermordet worden! Zusammen mit ihrem Schulschwarm Billy will sie dem Täter auf die Spur kommen und ihn überführen. Ihre gefährliche Suche beginnt in Jennys Luxusvilla, in der jetzt ihr Manager wohnt. Doch wer einmal mordet, schreckt auch vor einem zweiten Mal nicht zurück... Kommentare: * --- Die Maske des Todes * Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 147 * Autorin: Patricia Bernard * OT: The Mask * Originalausgabe: Scholastic Australia Ply Limited, 2005 * Foto: Cover Copyright, Scholastic Australia, 2005 * Ausgabe: 10/2007 * Übersetzung: Nicole Tölle Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Wer verbirgt sich hinter der Maske des Todes? * Atemlos vor Angst rennt Rob durch das enge Straßenlabyrinth von Venedig, abseits vom Trubel des Karnevals: Ein Mann mit der unheimlichen Maske der Todes verfolgt ihn. Niemand hört Robs Schreie, und nur knapp entkommt er dem Sturz in einen Kanal. Keiner glaubt ihm - bis auf seine neue Freundin Luca. Zusammen mit Lucas Clique will Rob herausfinden, wer ihn fast zu Tode gehetzt hat. Doch wo sollen sie beginnen? Hunderte der ausgelassenen Feiernden tragen diese Maske, und nur einer von ihnen ist der Täter, der Rob immer wieder auflauert! Ihre gefährliche Suche führt sie zu einem alten Palazzo. aber als Rob dort eines Nachts heimlich einsteigt, wird er bereits erwartet... Kommentare: * --- Vergessen ist tödlich Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 148 * Autorin: S. Landauer * OT: Vergessen ist tödlich * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 11/2007 * Übersetzung: --- Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Stell dir vor, du wachst auf und weißt nicht mehr, wer du bist... * Tom nennt sie Jenny - das Mädchen, das er im Park verletzt und ohne Erinnerung gefunden hat. Ab jetzt gehört sie zu ihm und seiner Clique von Aussteigern, die unter einer Brücke von San Francisco leben. An nichts kann Jenny sich erinnern, aber sie hat entsetzliche Angst. Denn ihr Gefühl sagt: Gefahr! Weiß Tom etwas, das er ihr verschweigt? Und warum überkommt sie Panik, wenn sie mit seinem Freund Rico allein ist? Niemand scheint Jenny zu vermissen, niemand nach ihr zu suchen. Doch dann findet sie ein Flugblatt mit ihrem Foto und einer Handynummer. Glücklich ruft Jennyan: Der Alptraum scheint vorbei! aber sie täuscht sich: Jetzt beginnt er erst richtig... Kommentare: * --- Mörderischer Monsun Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 149 * Autorin: Raven Cross * OT: Jagd nach dem Feuerdiamant * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 12/2007 * Übersetzung: --- Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Der geheimnisvolle Feuerdiamant bringt Fay in tödliche Gefahr! * Der Himmel über Indien wird dunkel, ein Monsun bricht los, und gerade noch rechtzeitig können sich die hübsche Modestudentin Fay und der junge Manager Ranjid Salvi in einen Tempel flüchten. Dort geschieht es: Ein kleiner Junge drückt Fay unbemerkt einen Stein in die Hand, bevor er von unheimlichen Gestalten verfolgt und ermordet wird. Und kaum fahren Fay und Ranjid weiter, geraten sie selbst in tödliche Gefahr. Noch ahnt Fay nicht, welches Geheimnis der Diamant in ihrem Besitz birgt, in dem manchmal ein loderndes Feuer brennt... Kommentare: * --- Wer schön sein will, muß sterben Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 150 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Deadman´s Landing * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Corbis * Ausgabe: 13/2007 * Übersetzung: --- Reihe: Deadman´s Landing Klappentext: * Misswahl, Mobbing - Mord! * "Nimm dich vor Deborah in acht," flüstertTullys neue Freundin Lizzie ihr zu. Und Tully ist vorsichtig: Sie hat keine Lust, in der Schule gleich eine Feindin zu haben, denn sie ist erst vor kurzem nach Deadman's Landing gezogen. doch dann findet in der Kleinstadt eine Misswahl statt. Ein Unbekannter meldet Tully an, und plötzlich sind sie und Deborah erbitterte Rivalinnen! Aber erst, als eine andere Teilnehmerin tot im Swimmingpool aufgefunden wird, ahnt Tully, wie mörderisch der Wettbewerb wirklich ist... Kommentare: * ---